1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic recording medium and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a high density magnetic recording medium that has small head wear and is excellent in run durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in magnetic recording, recording wavelengths have tended to become shorter with increasing density. In particular, with the increasing adoption of an MR (magnetoresistive) head as a reading head, it has been examined to reduce medium noises by fine particle design of a magnetic material, thereby to increase the number of magnetic particles per unit volume. Also, high dispersion design of a magnetic liquid has been adopted in order to magnetically separate magnetic material particles. However, fine particle design of a magnetic material and high dispersion design of a magnetic liquid cause the suppression of the exposure of grains of a polishing material from a magnetic layer and a decrease in the height of protrusions on the surface of a magnetic layer, producing the problem that durability is reduced thereby.
As techniques that ensure compatibility between high density recording and good run durability, there have been proposed methods that involves using diamond, which has higher polishing power and the grain size of which is controlled, as a polishing material (refer to the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-149243 and the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-85734).